


You Know I'm Waiting For You

by readfah_cwen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readfah_cwen/pseuds/readfah_cwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson didn't expect that being a shopping buddy for his ladies needing lingerie leading up to February 14th would end with him meeting a totally gorgeous employee who might be the solution to his currently single Valentine's Day plans, but hey, you had to go with the flow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'm Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this two years ago. After every single Valentine's Day, I would stare in slack-jawed horror as I realized I had forgotten to finish and post it yet again. But now ... now it is ready. Title from Franz Ferdinand's _Take Me Out_.

 

 

 

> **WEDNESDAY**

“I’m thinking garters,” Tina said, fingers running along the lace. “I got the idea at La Senza, but of course I couldn’t buy there.”

“Tay Tay, don’t you think those accusations of ‘twelve year old stripper chic’ are a little unfair? They have some nice pieces,” Blaine tried, faltering slightly under her glare.

“Camo print with pink lace and rhinestones,” Tina stated flatly, arms crossed. “ _Camo print with pink lace and rhinestones_.”

“I admit, that one was a bit tacky, but the lacy red teddy …”

“Would only fit a tiny person.” Tina tossed her hair over her shoulder. “I’m a full-bodied goddess of a woman, and I need clothes that show it. So: garters?”

“Garters,” Blaine agreed, and Tina picked them up, then wandered over to another section of the store. Victoria's Secret was pretty busy (as you would expect in the days before Valentine’s) and they had to dart around groups of women and the occasional mildly uncomfortable looking man. Blaine, holding Tina’s shopping bags, had a slightly harder time navigating the crowds and by the time he caught up with her again she had turned a corner and was talking to an employee.

A totally gorgeous, jaw-drop-worthy employee. A totally gorgeous, jaw-drop-worthy, _male_ employee. Blaine gulped.

"They let men work here?" Tina was asking him, as Blaine half-lurked behind a rack of pyjama pants, eyes scanning the man's body.

"They let the obviously gay ones work here," the man said in a high, dry tone. Blaine felt like both figuratively and literally fist-pumping, and he settled for grinning like an idiot. "If it's a problem, I can get a woman to help you ..."

"No, I don't mind," Tina said with a smile. "I'm here with a guy myself ..." she looked over her shoulder, and spotted Blaine. "Why are you back there? Blaine, come meet--"

"Kurt," the man supplied. It was like an angel's chorus.

"Kurt," Tina said. "He's going to help me find the perfect outfit."

"I aim to please." Kurt cocked an eyebrow at Blaine as he came out from behind the clothes rack and joined Tina's side. Blaine wondered if he imagined the way Kurt's eyes flickered over him appreciatively (okay, he didn't imagine it, Blaine was very familiar with getting checked out. Just one of those things.) "If everyone's here, let's get started."

"I want something ... in black," Tina said. "But not boring. Maybe a pop of colour?"

"No rhinestones," supplied Blaine, and Tina grinned, wrapping her arm around his.

"Definitely no rhinestones."

"Hm," Kurt placed his hands on his (perfectly slim) hips, splaying his (deliciously long) fingers in a way that made Blaine's mind wander. "I have a few things that could work. Any particular silhouettes you want?"

"Something like a teddy, or chemise," Tina said. "I want to wear garters."

"We can do that." Kurt waved a hand to indicate they should follow him, and began to lead them deeper into the store. His back was just as nice as his front. Blaine fell in behind Tina and stayed there as Kurt offered up suggestions. Soon Tina had a pile of things to try on, and Kurt led them to the changerooms. Surrounded by pink and chattering calls of " _Do you want to try on a Double-D, sweetheart?_ " Blaine leaned casually against the wall and set down the bags. His eyes widened when Kurt joined him.

"First time in Victoria's Secret?" Kurt asked.

"Don't you have places to be?" Blaine replied. Kurt stared at him. "I'm sorry, that sounded rude, but if you're busy you don't have to keep me company--"

"I'm Tina's consultant," Kurt said, still staring at Blaine. "I'm here to ask her if she needs help with her bra straps or grab other items."

"Oh."

"Not that I mind keeping you company," Kurt added, finally looking away.

"I don't mind you keeping me company either," Blaine said, which probably didn't make sense, but even Kurt's profile was gorgeous and Blaine couldn't think straight. "And to answer your earlier question, not really. I get brought along a lot."

"At least you didn't say dragged along like most men do," Kurt said, and Blaine grinned, shaking his head.

"No, it's pretty fun." Blaine startled when Tina's purse began to buzz. "Tiny Nacho, your phone," Blaine called.

"Could you bring it over?" Tina called back, and Blaine came over with her purse as the door opened and Tina stuck her head and bare shoulders out. She accepted the purse with a quick air kiss. "Thank you, Blanana."

Blaine blew a kiss back, then retreated back over to Kurt's side, who had been watching them with a strange expression. "I like the nicknames," Kurt said, and Blaine ducked his head.

"I know they're super cutesy, but I'm cutesy, and Tina loves it." Blaine had never felt the need to justify this quirk of him and Tina before, but Kurt was still looking at him oddly and Blaine really wanted to leave with his number.

"I'm sure she does," Kurt said. "Most boyfriends don't get into that."

"No, no, I’m her best friend,” Blaine said. “Her boyfriend’s Mike. I’m just a guy who girl friends like to shop with.”

"I see," Kurt said, odd expression deepening. "Just to clarify, you’re not running a harem, are you?" Blaine laughed. Cute and funny.

"Nope, I'm a monogamous kind of guy," Blaine said. "Like an eagle. Or an albatross."

"Or swans. They mate for life.”

“Wolves, too.”

“French Angelfish.”

“Black vultures!”

“Two turtle doves!”

“And a partridge in a pear tree!” Blaine finished off, and Kurt smiled. “Say, you didn’t happen to watch that documentary …”

“About animal mating habits last weekend? Yeah, I did.” Kurt sighed dramatically. “How I spend most Saturday nights, I’m afraid.” Then he blushed.

“Oh, same,” Blaine said. “I’m just so busy.”

“That! And I’m just so single.” Kurt coughed. “Not to whine to a perfect stranger.”

More internal fist pumping.

“I don’t have anything going on either,” Blaine said, who could have promptly punched himself for sounding so douchey. “I’m single, that is. And with Valentine’s Day coming up …” he trailed off. What if Kurt thought he was one of those guys who poached for sad, lonely single people on Valentine’s Day like Alex in that episode of Grey’s? He would have to play this cool. “Well, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“That’s why they call it Single’s Awareness Day.”

“I prefer to think of it as Love is Everywhere Awareness Day,” Blaine said brightly.

“I guess there’s--” Kurt was cut off by the changeroom door opening and Tina emerging, fully dressed. “Did you like the pieces?” He asked her.

“Oh, yeah,” Tina said, holding up a lacy little number. “I’m buying this. Bear Stuffing, that was Unique on the phone. Her pianist quit, and I said you could fill in. That okay? We should head over now.”

“I’d love to,” Blaine said, though what he really wanted was stick around and talk to Kurt. “Thanks for the help,” Blaine told him. “It’s the best trip to a Victoria's Secret I’ve ever had.”

“Well I’m here all week, if any more of your friends who are girls bring you along,” Kurt said.

“Sounds awesome, thanks.”

And that’s how Blaine came up with the Plan.

 

 

> **THURSDAY**  

“This is your idea of paying back a favour?” Unique asked, friendly if a bit confused. She stared at the entrance to Victoria's Secret, then back at Blaine. “Is this a _serious_ trip?”

“No,” Blaine said. “I need a reason to be in there. There’s this guy, he works here, and …”

“Say no more. Unique’s middle name for the rest of today is Cupid.”

“I don’t need a matchmaker,” Blaine said, colouring slightly. “I’m playing it cool. I just … you try things on. The longer you take, the better.”

“Alright.” Unique gave him a long-suffering look, which softened when Blaine offered her his arm. She accepted it and they walked in together, Blaine scanning for Kurt. When he saw him, a wide grin came over his face and he steered Unique in his direction. “Is that him? I see why you’re so intrigued, because he could intrigue me any day.”

“Don’t make me go Brandy on you, Monica.”

“Please, I’m obviously Brandy.”

“Blaine,” Kurt called, and Blaine waved. “Brought me another one?”

“I did,” Blaine said. “Kurt, Unique. Unique, Kurt.”

“Unique Cupid Adams,” Unique said, smirking slightly. “I’m here try on bras, and try them on _slowly_.” Blaine blushed.

“It’s always best to be thorough,” Kurt said. “Will you be needing a fitting?”

“Does this bosom look like it’s not perfectly snug?” Unique asked, gesturing over her front. “I’ll be needing colour advice. I’ve decided I want a bra in every colour of the rainbow.” She then gave her bra size, and Blaine watched how Kurt smiled at her. They liked the same people? Clearly they were meant to be.

“That can be arranged,” Kurt said. “I do appreciate a lady who who likes variety.”

“Then lead on, good sir,” Unique said with a regal nod, and Kurt laughed and directed them toward a wall at the back. As they walked over, he glanced at Blaine with a small smile.

“So how did the piano playing go?”

“He was magnificent,” Unique said, tugging Blaine closer. “So talented. And handsome, too, don’t you think? Don’t you think he’d look great with his cute tush planted on a piano bench? Oh, and he sings too.”

“Thank you, Unique,” Blaine said, flushing. Kurt looked bemused, even as his deft hands picked out a variety of bras and draped them over his arm.

“I can only imagine,” Kurt said. “Are you two performers?”

“We are,” Unique said. “If you ask, maybe Blaine will invite you to a performance some time. He’s a natural, I’m sure you’d love it.”

“She’s not my manager, I swear,” Blaine cut in, shooting Unique a look, to which she responded with a faux-innocent fluttering of her lashes.

“It’s okay, I know performers,” Kurt said.

“Do you perform?” Unique asked. When Kurt nodded, she beamed. “Why, it seems to Unique you and Blaine have a lot in common. I’ll leave you two to talk about it while I try these on.” She sailed off toward the changerooms and Kurt and Blaine followed. When she had her room and bras, Unique written in big, curly letters on the little card outside the door, Kurt and Blaine took their spot against the wall.

“So,” Kurt said. “She seems fond of you. Is there something ‘going on’ there?”

“It’s not like that,” Blaine said. “She has a boyfriend, that’s just her being friendly.”

“Seems everybody’s got somebody,” Kurt said with a sigh. He glanced at Blaine, and Blaine glanced back, and then they averted their gazes. “So, performing?”

“It’s what I’m at school for,” Blaine said. “It’s my dream.”

“Piano? Acting? Dancing?”

“Singing,” Blaine said. “But the other stuff too. It’s good to be a well-rounded individual.”

“You do seem very well-rounded,” Kurt said, eyes darting down, then blushed. Blaine smirked. Voice a little higher, Kurt continued. “I’m a singer too, primarily.”

“I’d love to hear you sing sometime,” Blaine said. Hint, hint. “We could do a little show for each other.”

Kurt’s blush spread further down his neck. Blaine wanted to chase it with his mouth.

“That would be--” Kurt was cut off by another sales associate, who tapped his shoulder and asked for the keys to the fitting room at the back. As Kurt helped her, Blaine’s phone began to buzz. Seeing Marley’s name, he answered it.

“Hey Marley, what’s up?”

“ _Hey Blaine. You won’t believe what just happened!_ ”

“What?”

“ _I met this guy, and he’s like, seriously perfect_.”

“What about Jake?” Blaine sent Kurt an apologetic look when he returned, and Kurt nodded and turned to help some people who had just arrived.

“ _Oh no, he’s gay,_ ” Marley said. “ _And he told me he needs another performer for this Valentine’s thing he’s hosting, and I thought of you … because well, he’s single Blaine, and_ really _gorgeous_.”

“A date?” Blaine asked, eyebrows raised. “I don’t know Marley …”

“ _Please think about it. I mean. You should see his arms before you make a decision_.” Blaine’s phone buzzed again, and Blaine pulled the screen away to see a picture of a (yes, admittedly) gorgeous guy with his (yes, amazing) arm around Marley. He was nothing compared to Kurt, though, and Blaine brought his phone back up to his ear with a sigh.

“I’ll think about it. I shouldn’t be turning down opportunities like this.” Blaine coughed. “Though I have another opportunity I’m working on, if you catch my drift.” He looked over at Kurt, whose head whipped away as if he didn’t want Blaine to know he had been watching.

“ _Another gig_?”

Oh, poor, sweet Marley Rose.

“Something like that,” Blaine said. “Don’t think I’m not grateful, and thanks for the offer, Marley.”

“ _No problem. We should hang out soon!_ ”

“Maybe next Friday?”

“ _I’d love to_.”

“I’ll text you later.”

“ _Bye!_ ”

“Bye.”

Blaine hung up, putting his phone away, and smiled widely when Kurt rejoined him. Kurt’s own responding smile was a touch cool. God, answering his phone like that had been really rude, hadn’t it? Blaine needed to make it look like it was worth it. “That was, uh, my mom.”

“Really?”

No, they couldn’t have a relationship that sat on a throne of lies.

“No, actually. Sorry. I was, er confused. I meant Marley. She’s like … a mom to me.”

“Somebody call Freud,” Kurt sniped.

“Uh, he’s dead?”

“I --” Kurt stopped, shaking his head. “Yes, you’re right.”

Okay, so Kurt wasn’t so great at the history of important figures in psychiatric medicine. Nobody was perfect. He could admit he was wrong, that was the important part.

“So, plans for Valentine’s Day?” Kurt continued, cocking his head slightly to the side, and Blaine’s heart gave a flying leap in his chest that should be uncomfortable but was mostly just awesome.

“No, no, not yet,” Blaine said. With a flirty smile, he added, “I’ve got my eye on someone though.” He winked at Kurt for good measure. Kurt’s eyebrows went up. He looked strangely displeased. Blaine’s pick-up lines couldn’t be that bad. They worked, like, nine point nine times out of ten.

He was joking. Ten out of ten times, really.

“Good luck with that,” Kurt said, arms crossed. Blaine’s nose wrinkled.

“Yeah, thanks …” Blaine didn’t get it, Kurt had so been flirting with him before. Playing it cool, Blaine reminded himself. He knew he could come on a tad strong. “What would make a worse remake: _Cabaret_ or _West Side Story_?”

Kurt blinked. “ _West Side Story_ , definitely.”

“Really? I don’t think anyone can compete with Liza.”

“Of course not, but there’s no way the camp quality of West Side would be kept. Everything’s so dark and gritty these days, there wouldn’t be a single high kick.”

“You don’t think they’d rely on the original choreography?”

“Choreographers are such progressives. It would be _Step Up 21: Sharks and Jets_.”

“Sharkz and Jetz with Zs?”

“Exactly!”

“Honestly, I think choreographers are more conservative than you would think. The entire process is defined by timing and genre. And what works with _West Side Story_ but high kicks and gymnastics?”

“You do have a point,” Kurt said, arms unfolding. “Mind you, I don’t think a _Cabaret_ remake would be nice either.”

“Has there ever been a good remake?” Blaine asked rhetorically. “You heard about the possible Rocky Horror remake, right?”

“Don’t even get me started,” Kurt said.

“Unique would have been furious,” called Unique from inside the changeroom, and Kurt and Blaine jumped, startled. Kurt cleared his throat.

“Everything going okay in there?” Kurt asked.

“Wonderful, darling,” Unique called back. “Though perhaps you and Blaine could go grab me one of those bags to put my choices in?”

“Absolutely,” Kurt said. He started to leave the changeroom and Blaine followed. Kurt glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, slowing down a beat so Blaine could keep up. “I appreciate the company, but are you sure you want to leave your friend?”

“I’m sure she’d rather her privacy,” Blaine said. They dodged around two girls giggling over a leopard-print bra, heading toward the front of the store.

“So what exactly is your job when you accompany them?”

“Holding bags,” Blaine replied promptly. “Making the shop assistants smile.” He grinned at Kurt, who went a bit pink and smiled back.

“Then consider both your quests completed,” Kurt said, picking a cloth VS bag off a hook on the counter and handing it over to Blaine.

“Thank you, kind sir,” Blaine replied with a half-bow, accepting the bag. Kurt laughed and they started walking back toward the changerooms, slower than before. “I’ve noticed you have a good eye,” Blaine said, because it was true, and he could tell that the black (oh so tight) jeans Kurt was wearing were high-quality and the black shirt with subtle detailing high-fashion. Kurt brushed a hand along his thigh as he murmured thanks, and Blaine desperately wanted to be that hand. “Is that what got you to work in retail?”

Kurt snorted. “I have an internship at Vogue.com,” Kurt explained. “It’s fantastic but it doesn’t cover the bills, especially since I’m in school.”

“Two jobs and school?” Blaine let out a low whistle. “How do you find the time?”

“I practice in the morning, go to school, then come here, then go to the offices after hours and do busy work. Luckily, my boss likes me so my responsibilities were changed to reflect my workload.” Kurt’s eyes widened. “Wow, I should stop talking. I barely know you, and with my luck, you’ll be an undercover worker from the companies or a serial killing stalker.”

“Those are very similar things,” Blaine said seriously. “Don’t worry, I’m just a regular guy. Blaine Anderson, twenty years old, boxer and a capella singer. I like coffee dates and I’m open to the beach, but I need the right kind of shoes.” He smiled at Kurt, who shook his head, a slight smile hooking the corner of his mouth. “It’s nice to meet you, Kurt …?”

“Hummel,” Kurt said. “Kurt Hummel.” He held out his hand, and Blaine accepted it. The contact sent shivers up Blaine’s spine, and he squeezed firmly, fingertips warm against the back of Kurt’s hand. Kurt stared at their conjoined hands, then glanced back up, their eyes meeting. They stayed like that, hands and gazes linked, the air seeming to crackle as the moment stretched on and on.

Then a girl pushed by and said, “But you want to floss your butt” and the moment broke. With an awkward laugh, Kurt released Blaine’s hand, and Blaine would be sad but he was sure his hand was starting to sweat from his excitement. Kurt had really nice hands. And arms. And everything else.

They began to walk again. “So what’s your favourite colour?” Blaine asked, still not done learning about Kurt, certain that he never would be.

“Random, but okay,” Kurt said. “Green. Yours?”

“Red. It can be happy or angry or anything you want.”

“Favourite ice cream flavour? Mine’s double chunky chocolate rocky road.”

“Neapolitan! It’s the whole experience. Favourite sport?”

“Shopping.”

“I love that one too, but I’d say football or boxing. High contact, they really get the blood pounding.”

“Please tell me you aren’t one of those guys who watches TSN 24/7.”

“Uh, how could I, when reality tv exists?” Blaine let Kurt enter the changing room area first. “Jersey Shore, oh my god.”

“Blaine,” Kurt said seriously, turning to face Blaine. “I think you’re my new best friend.”

“You watch it?”

“Do I watch it? My DVR is nothing but reality tv, competition shows and Treme.”

“Treme--?”

“I hatewatch it,” Kurt explained, as Blaine knocked on the door to Unique’s changeroom and handed the bag to her when she stuck out a manicured hand.

“Me too!” Blaine beamed at Kurt. (Unique muttered, “You two have awful taste,” before the door closed.) “Kurt, I know you’re my new best friend. We need to watch tv together sometime!” Blaine could see it now: them, a cosy loveseat, a blanket, feet tangling together, feeding each other popcorn and then licking the butter off their fingers which sounded gross but turned out surprisingly erotic, and then Kurt would lean over and say “I’ll butter you up,” or some other wetdream at one am type dialogue and Blaine would lean in too and say --

“Uh, Blaine?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said we should definitely watch tv some time.” Kurt laughed. “I think that’s how I’ll spend my Valentine’s Day after I get off work.” Ooh, Blaine was so in. “Um, not to say we should hang out that day.” Aaand there he was, out again. Heh. In and out. Blaine would have giggled inappropriately if he wasn’t so heartbroken.

“Well, I’m free if you’re free,” Blaine tried bravely. “I have plans around lunch, but my evening’s free and we shouldn’t spend V-Day alone.”

“Ugh, don’t call it that, it makes me think of venereal disease,” Kurt said with a delicate shudder. “Which, appropriate, I suppose.”

“Valentine’s Day isn’t just about sex,” Blaine protested. “Not that I’m opposed to having sex on the day itself, mind you. But I see it as a time to show love to everyone in my life, from my best friend to my bus driver to my brother.”

“Your brother, huh?” Kurt got a strange gleam in his eye.

“Yeah, he’s an arrogant guy too aware of his good looks, but I love him anyways.”

“Good looks, huh?” The gleam grew.

“Yes ...” Blaine shook his head. “Whatever, you don’t want to hear about that.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kurt cleared his throat. “How about we make a deal: if neither of us have dates by Valentine’s Day, we can meet at the coffee shop across the way after I get off at work at six. Then go to the house of whoever has a bigger tv and eat cake and catch up on Jersey Shore.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Blaine said. “Mine’s 46 inches.”

“Mine’s 21 inches.” Kurt laughed. “You win.”

“Boys,” Unique drawled as she emerged, bearing a bag full of bras. “Giving out measurements like that is just naughty.”

Kurt spluttered. Blaine blinked, taken aback, then smirked. “I’m a bit less than 46 there.”

“Yeah,” Kurt laughed, going pink. “I mean, 21 inches? More like centimetres. Like the British do it. I once dated a British guy, and he always used centimetres, when it came to redecoration I had to adjust ...”

While Kurt spoke, Unique and Blaine shared a look with raised eyebrows, and furtively glanced down. They considered this for a moment, then looked back up, sharing pensieve nods. Blaine addressed Kurt with a cat that got the cream smile.

“I bet a lot of things needed to be adjusted,” Blaine said. Kurt threw him a puzzled glance.

“Yes, I just said ... oh, I’m sorry Unique, let’s go ring you up.”

“I'm in no rush, but thank you, hunny." Unique linked arms with Blaine, and gestured at Kurt to lead on. She blinked at Blaine, who smiled back. Today had gone well. "I couldn't help but hear you two make plans for Valentine's Day. Blaine has been looking for a date." Blaine gave the barest shake of his head at her as Kurt glanced over sharply. She shouldn't make him look desperate.

"I wouldn't call it a date." Kurt gave an elegant, dismissive flick of his wrist, eyes fixed on Blaine's. "It might offend Blaine's sensibilities. We're just friends."

Blaine had sensibilities? Since when?

Perhaps some miscommunication had been happening.

"Oh, Blaine doesn't have those," Unique said with a winning smile, and Blaine gave one of his own.

Kurt squinted. "I don't know, you two seem chummy."

What?

"I offend most people's sensibilities, in all the best ways," Unique gave a toss of her head, her hair swinging fantastically.

"You don't offend mine," Kurt offered. Blaine relaxed. As long as Kurt was friendly with his friends, who cared about a little confusion? All that mattered was that at their future wedding, they could do that adorable thing where they encouraged the guests to sit wherever they wanted because their marriage was a union of two compatible parts, not battlelines being drawn.

Note to self, Blaine thought. Continue browsing Pinterest's wedding tag when I get home.

Unique and Kurt had struck up a conversation over his head (something Blaine was quite used to in general by now) and Blaine half-followed it as he gazed admiringly at Kurt. It seemed he was also a cashier (what couldn't he do?) and tagged off from a girl to take over her station. After Unique had been rung up he looked back to Blaine.

"Could I ... have your number?" Kurt asked. "So we can keep each other up-to-date about Valentine's?"

"Absolutely," Blaine dug his phone out, typed in his passcode, then handed it over so that Kurt could program his number in. Once it was handed back over Blaine sent him a ":)" text. "There. Now I can bother you at all hours with inane questions." Blaine smiled at Kurt, who smiled back.

"I look forward to being bothered," Kurt replied. They stared at each other a moment, smiling brightly. Unique hummed.

"You two are adorable. Are you sure you don't want to be left alone?" Unique asked. Kurt raised his chin, and Blaine took hold of her bag.

"Let's go to lunch." Blaine looked from Unique to smile at Kurt again. "Hopefully, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, eyes sparkling.

Blaine would have lingered longer, grinning like an idiot at Kurt, but Unique linked arms with him and gently tugged him away. Blaine followed, waving at Kurt before remembering that he held the bag of bras (and was reminded by the bag hitting him on the chin.) Blushing, he turned and went with Unique, who was giggling at him.

"Boy, you got it bad," Unique told him. Blaine sighed.

"I know. How couldn't I? He's amazing."

"Can't argue with that." Unique smirked. "Well, just get him alone for Valentine's, and you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand. No man can resist the Anderson charm. And that booty."

Blaine laughed loudly at that. "I intend to do my best."

"And the real Cupid will handle the rest."

Laughing, they headed for the food court, and Blaine's mood only got better when a few minutes later Kurt sent him a text:

_Work's already a bit more boring w/o your fierce ladies and you. How will I survive?_

Blaine simply replied:

 _Courage._  

 

 

> **FRIDAY**  

"No."

"Please? It's just a few minutes."

"No."

"Okay ..."

"Don't give me that look." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Seriously, can't you just ask Marley? Princess Bubblegum loves to help out her friends."

"I did, but she's volunteering at the children's hospital today."

Kitty mimed vomiting.

"Why do you want to go, anyways? Unique said you had Victor/Victoria locked down for tomorrow. You're guaranteed to get laid. What's a few more minutes of awkward small talk going to do?"

"I want to see him." Blaine widened his eyes just so. "I think he's my soulmate."

"Unique also says he's hung."

"Like I said, my soulmate." Blaine grinned as Kitty snorted at that. "Look, in and out in twenty minutes." Kitty opened her mouth, but Blaine hastened to add, "And I'll pay for whatever you buy."

"Oh really?" Kitty's eyes gleamed. "I'll go for that. But don't expect me to play wingman to your weird little cross-dressing sinfest."

"Don't worry," Blaine said. "Like Unique said, I got it locked down."

"Then let's go after class." Kitty pointedly glared at the door, until Blaine dutifully pushed it open. "But I'm telling you, if he touches my underwear, I'm burning it."

\--

"Hey, you." Kitty approached Kurt, after Blaine had nodded toward him.

"Yes?" Kurt brightened when he saw Blaine, smiling at him, and Blaine smiled back.

"You must be Kurt." Kitty surveyed him closely. Kurt nodded slowly.

"Good guess." He glanced at Blaine. "Have you been talking my sale talents up to your friends?"

"He can't shut up about you," Kitty said. Kurt raised his eyebrows, and Blaine looked away demurely. "Aerobics was more of a torture than normal, and it's like I already know you after enduring that mess." She gave one of her classic, too-sweet smiles. "So let's keep this short."

Kurt was taken aback, Blaine could tell, but he recovered better than most when faced with Kitty. He must have one of his own.

"Speedy service is our speciality," Kurt said drily. "What can I help you with today?"

"Panties." Kitty said. "I want to wear them to Church and not feel like God's looking up my skirt, but if he did, he’d like the view.”

"We have just the thing." Kurt inclined his head. "Let's check out the underwear section." He led the way, and Kitty and Blaine followed. Blaine glanced curiously at her.

"I'm paying, and you're just getting panties?"

"Don't call them that. Say underwear."

"But you--"

"I'm a girl. When guys say it, the FBI puts them on a watchlist."

"It's true," Kurt said, glancing back. "It is a little weird."

"He has common sense." Kitty nodded. "Good, it'll make up for what a moron you are."

"Thank you, Kitty."

"I don't think Blaine's a moron," Kurt protested. "He's perfect-- _ahm_ \--ly clever."

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr Hummel." Blaine winked at him. Kurt blushed.

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Finish tongue bathing each other later, and show me the panties."

"Right here." Kurt gave a grand wave to show off the circular, layered display of underwear. "Good coverage, but lace makes them sexy."

“No lace. It bothers my vagina dentata.”

“Okay …” Kurt led them to the other side of the table. “No lace, but cute and edgy prints, so you can get all the variety you want.”

"Alright, Queer Eye." Kitty stalked around the table. "I don't need you for this part."

Kurt arched a brow. "Will you be needing my help later?"

"Uh, no."

"Alright then. I'll be helping others, you can find me again if you change your mind."

Blaine's head jerked up (from where he had been admiring Kurt's perky rear), eyes wide in horror. Kurt was leaving?

"I'll come with you." Blaine blurted out. Kitty and Kurt both turned to look at him.

"Are you thinking of a career in retail?" Kurt asked.

"Or a career as Edward Cullen?" Kitty added.

Blaine shrugged, crossing his arms. "Well, you know."

"Yes?"

"Oh. Um. Sorry." Blaine shook his head. "I'll get out of your hair."

And then he turned and walked away, going about three steps before he realized what he was doing. Of course, he couldn't turn back around then, because he'd look like an idiot. On the other hand, he couldn't leave either, because he was escorting Kitty. So, to look like he had purpose, he turned to the nearest rack of Pink Pyjamas and started to browse. The clothes were quite cute and he amused himself with that as he shot furtive looks at Kurt, who was helping a nervous-looking tween girl. She seemed to calm down as Kurt spoke. Good with kids? This man was literally perfect.

He was so intent on Kurt that he jumped out of his skin when Kitty appeared at his elbow and said, "That was smooth."

"He makes me nervous." Blaine groaned. "He didn't seem too put off, did he?"

"What do you think?" Kitty shook her head. "Luckily you already have it 'locked down,' right?"

"Yeah." Blaine looked at the underwear she was holding. "Ready to check out?"

"No, I'm going to ask your panty twink to measure me. You can fail at flirting more then."

"Really?" Blaine wrapped a thankful arm around her. "Thanks, Kitty."

"Marceline cares about her friends too," Kitty said, and put an arm around his waist. "Now come on, before a burst of spicy follows this sweet."

Blaine chuckled. They headed over to Kurt, who was neatening up a display. He glanced up when he saw them coming, something strange, almost hurt, crossing his face before his expression smoothed over. "Back for more?" Kurt asked.

"Always," Blaine replied, smiling widely. "Kitty wants to be measured."

"I can do that." Kurt pulled the tape measurer off from around his neck. "You'll have to step away from him, though."

"Me-ow," Kitty purred. "Will do." She pulled away from Blaine, shoving the underwear into his hands, and stepped closer to Kurt. Blaine did too, because being close to Kurt was nice.

"So, aerobics?" Kurt asked, gaze flicking over to Blaine. "That something you do together?"

"Yep," Blaine nodded. "We know the lady who runs the place, and it's a great workout."

"Cute." Kurt's mouth twisted. "Matching outfits?" He tapped Kitty's arms, and she raised them, allowing the tape measurer to loop around.

"There's a strict 80s neon fashion rule in place," Kitty said. "Not that I'd try to wear those stupid tiny shorts of Blaine's." She winked at Blaine then, a gesture she often attempted while trying to win people over or indicate she was doing something good, and more often than not came across as a direct threat to a person's physical being. Blaine instinctively shivered in fear.

"Just obeying the dress code." Blaine looked to Kurt, who wore a blank expression as he measured Kitty's bust. "You should come by sometime. Try obeying the dress code." He would definitely like to see Kurt in tiny shorts.

"Is something wrong with how I dress?" Kurt asked, side-eyeing Blaine, who raised his underwear-filled hand.

"No, I mean, it's fun to uh, dress up." Goddamit, Blaine should be way smoother than this. Of course, it was the same story every time: he was great at baiting the hook and hooking the prey, but the moment he started to reel them in shit hit the fan. It was amazing Blaine could even stand in a retail store these days after the Gap Attack nightmare.

"I can agree to that," Kurt said. "Halloween is one of my favourite holidays."

"Mine too!" Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "My absolute favourite is Valentine's Day. So you can see why I've been in such a good mood this week. Of course, there are other things too." He winked at Kurt (and yes, thank you, he knew he was good at that) and Kurt glanced away, clearing his throat.

"It's always nice to find someone." Kurt abruptly changed the subject. "So where are you two going after this?"

"School," Kitty drawled. "Not together though, thank god." Kurt glanced at her, perturbed. Blaine was comforted that Kurt took such clear offense to Blaine being insulted, even though with Kitty, this was like the loving kneading of sharp claws.

"I see." Kurt pulled his measuring tape away. "Well, I've got your size. Want me to show you some samples?"

"I already know my size." Kitty inclined her head. "And I'd love to stay longer, except I really wouldn't, and I don't want to be late for my evening class."

"I should get going too," Blaine said, nodding regretfully. "We're still on for tomorrow, right?" He directed that to Kurt, who frowned, but slowly nodded.

"Yeah." Kurt's hands settled on his hips. "See you when my shift ends."

"Looking forward to it." Blaine grinned goodbye, and then allowed Kitty to impatiently tow him away with a firm hand digging into his elbow. As he said he would, he paid for the clothes (and a bottle of perfume Kitty snagged while waiting in line). He couldn't help but glance over at Kurt, who was aiding another customer now. Tomorrow absolutely couldn't come fast enough.

Blaine needed to prepare. 

 

 

> **SATURDAY**

Preparing had gone well. Blaine's apartment was roommate-free for the night, his tv had a good collection of DVDs next to it in case cable got boring, there was drinks and food, chocolate and red roses in a vase, condoms and lube, and fresh sheets on the bed.

Blaine wouldn't say he was presumptuous, so much as ... aiming for success.

The day of classes and a lunch date with Marley (where he apologized again for not being able to make the event, and told her Joe would kill it in his place) dragged by, and Blaine found himself repeatedly checking his phone and rereading his text history with Kurt. It had only been four days since they had met, but it felt like forever and a lifetime, like a whole marriage had been shoved into that time, and Blaine really really really wanted to finally have his wedding night. That is, get laid.

Sure, he hadn't even asked Kurt out on a real date yet, but they had danced around each other enough to get the point across.

When six o’clock came, Blaine was down at the mall, waiting outside the Victoria’s Secret after texting Kurt that he was there. Kurt came out, looking truly magnificent, like some kind of sexy elven motorcycle rider in all black with upswept hair. He was shrugging into a beautiful peacoat -- an extra windchill had come to give the city a kiss that day -- and when he saw Blaine he waved, sleeve flapping as he tugged it down.

“You came!” Kurt said breathlessly, staring in -- surprise? at Blaine.

“Of course,” Blaine smiled back. “We had plans. Did you not get my text?”

“I did, but …” Kurt looked down briefly. “I don’t know. Is it pathetic if I admit I’ve been stood up before?”

“Not at all. It happens to the best of us.” What kind of idiot would stand up this man?

“Happens to you a lot, does it?” Kurt asked skeptically, as he tied off his scarf with a bit more force than was necessary.

“Well. There’s a first time for everything.” Blaine gave his most fetching smile. “But the point still stands. You’re obviously some of the best, and anyone who would stand you up is missing out.”

“Thank you, Blaine.” Kurt’s gaze was level but soft.

“Alright then.” Blaine nodded his head toward the mall doors. “Shall we get coffee?”

“We shall.”

\--

Coffee was nice. It turned out they had more in common than late night animal documentaries, reality tv, singing, and being single. The things they didn’t have in common -- Kurt expressed a certain disbelief that Blaine had ever actually been a polo champion, “People don’t actually play that still, do they?!” -- were even better as Blaine discovered that learning all about Kurt Hummel was just as exhilarating as he thought it would be. In turn, Blaine found himself more than a little flattered by the interest Kurt showed in him. As far as first dates went, it was exceptional.

“So back to my place for tv and throwing chocolates at the romantic couples like Elle?” Blaine asked once they were done, reaching back for his coat.

“Absolutely.” Kurt hesitated before moving, however. “Blaine? Can I … ask you something? Before we go?”

“Sure.” Blaine settled back, waiting patiently as Kurt thought over his words.

“You’re being honest with me, aren’t you?”

What? Oh god. Maybe he realized that Blaine had fudged the number of bowties he possessed -- he just didn’t want a potential boyfriend to be worried about not having room in an accessories cupboard.

“You’re right …” Blaine sighed. “I own about a hundred more than I said …”

“What?” Kurt blinked. “No, not that. Are you being honest that you’re single?”

Really? Blaine Anderson was so rarely single, he didn’t even know how to fake it.

“Why would I lie?”

“Because you realized I was being a sad sack near Valentine’s Day and you’re obviously very nice and you wanted to cheer me up?” Kurt waved his hands. “Or you’re Mr. Hannibal Dexter and you’re trying to lure me into some kind of trap.”

“Darn. You saw right through my evil plan.” Blaine tried to look reassuring and non-serial killer-y. He had been told he wasn’t always successful at that. “Look, if you’re not comfortable, we can part ways now. But I am honestly single, and honestly looking forward to spending Valentine’s Day doing something other than eating cronuts by myself.”

“But how!” Kurt looked more frustrated than anything. “You’re obviously surrounded by beautiful women, and I could have sworn I heard you asking out some girl named Marley, and now you’re here, with me. Please don’t condescend me by taking pity on the gay guy on Valentine’s Day. I’m not some kind of exotic zoo animal, I can find a date if I wasn’t so busy all the damn time …”

“Kurt.” Blaine didn’t want to cut him off, but this was a whole other level of misunderstanding. Obviously Kurt’s biggest flaw was a poorly functioning gaydar. “I don’t have a date because as much as I love women, I don’t love them that way. I’m gay, and like I said, I haven’t had time for a boyfriend either.”

“You’re gay.”

“One hundred percent, gold star certified.”

Kurt stared at him, gaze dropping down to Blaine’s bowtie. “I’m so sorry, I blame the metrosexuals, I didn’t want to assume.”

“You didn’t realize I was flirting with you?” Blaine had to reconsider his whole gameplan there. “I thought -- this was a date.”

Kurt dropped his face into his hands, leaning forward on the table. He had some really nice arms. Hopefully he was still up to putting them around Blaine, if he didn’t run screaming from the idea of a date with him.

“I’m such an idiot.” Kurt peeked through his fingers. “Is it -- still a date, even though I’m a complete and total idiot?”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that,” Blaine said. “Of course this is still a date, if you want it to be.”

“I want it to be,” Kurt said, finally dropping his hands and staring wide-eyed at Blaine. “This week’s been hell. I thought you were flirting, but then all those girls, and I don’t know I guess I’ve been single too long. I forgot how to do this. God, this is so embarrassing.”

“If I tell you about the time when I was fifteen and serenaded a college-aged Gap employee with a Robin Thicke song on Valentine’s Day, will you feel better?”

Kurt stared, then suddenly laughed. Blaine grinned, happy to see him at ease again. “Yes, definitely. Do you just have a thing for retail workers, or something?”

“I’m just secretly angling for a discount.”

“If you ever do want a discount there …” Kurt cleared his throat, gaze darting away and back again. “I can pull some strings.”

Did something about Blaine just give off that vibe? It had to be the high-cut briefs.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Blaine cleared his throat too. “So, Kurt Hummel. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me back to my place? Fair warning -- there will be roses and I washed my sheets, but the main goal is to watch tv and just … talk more. Is that okay? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

This was it. The moment of truth.

“Sounds great.” Blaine let his delight show, and Kurt’s gaze then turned quite coquettish. “As for the sheets … I guess we’ll just see where the evening takes us.”

“I can more than live with that.”

“Then let’s go.” Kurt’s flirty smile didn’t vanish. “I can’t wait to see the size of your tv.”

\--

Needless to say, Valentine’s Day? Locked down.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR LINK](http://boldmistakes.tumblr.com/post/111023190421/you-know-im-waiting-for-you-klaine-1-1)


End file.
